Gumi, the Fabulous and Extraordinary Girl
by daybreakdays
Summary: Gumi Megpoid, here! Here's my absolutely FABULOUS journal. Follow my encounter with the Vocaloid family and feel free to stalk through the pages. P.S. GTFO LEN. P.P.S NO MIKUS ALLOWED. BLEH. P.P.P.S Addiction to my life is highly recommended.
1. Day 1: The Fantabulous Girl

Hey, there! The name's Gumi. Gumi Megpoid. Heh, I sounded so cool right then, right? …Don't answer that.

Anyway, this is my amazing journal and documentary and encounter of the Vocaloid family _and_ the adventure of Gumi Megpoid. Can't wait to read on, huh?

Well too freaking bad, because I'm going to tell you _everything_ about me first.

~(O v o) b~

My name is Megumi Megpoid. But, usually, people ignore my last name as though it were a pile a poo and call me 'Gumi'. Pretty clever, they are, huh? Anyway, the birth of this astoundingly great Megumi Beatrice Miriam Alice Megpoid is an interesting story. (I don't have any of those middle names; I was just trying to sound cool. Lol.)

My parents are—

Okay, who actually gives a shit? Right? Right. I don't have birth parents. I'm a freaking android. I was made by the 'Creator'. Seriously. He doesn't seem to go by any other name. I think his real name is Crea T. Ore. Heh. See what I did there?

Creator seemed terribly bored with his life. Almost on the verge of depression and suicide (remember kids, depression and suicide is a very bad thing!11!). And then he created us. He didn't have any family members. That's because they all died during the Japan Earthquake. Creator lost the will to live and thought about the many ways to die.

He told it as a funny story and it came to be a song that was enjoyed by many. You should go check it out (SPONSER). Yes.

So, you may dare to ask, "How was our great and wonderful Gumi Megpoid finally created?"

Good question, children. Actually, believe it or not, I wasn't the first Vocaloid. Heck, I'm not even a Vocaloid! I'm a…and this will be shocking...Megpoid! Did I shock you? Are you mind blown? I bet you are.

Ugh, where the heck is this plot line going? My eyes are tired. I've been staring at the computer screen for hours (while writing in my _fabulous_ freaking journal), looking at my tumblr posts and basically procrastinating (SPONSER). Some of you might be wondering, "What's 'tumbler'?" and to that _stupid, stupid_ question, I respond, "My life. And spell correctly, you weirdo."

I—

* * *

"GUMIII!" a shriek rings out throughout the Vocaloid mansion, followed by a door slam. It's most likely Iroha…or maybe Miku…or Rin. There are a lot of chicks out there who slam the door when they're angry. I also am one of them.

I sigh and gaze down at my journal, a measly page full, and shout back, "Who dares enter?"

"Shut up, Gumi!" the voice shrieks back. I obviously love shrieking. Can't get enough of it. Ha. Ha. Ha. "Help me with these groceries!"

I groan and drag myself out of my swivel chair and wander down the stairs to see the horrifying face of Miku Hatsune.

Don't get me wrong or anything, she's a really great girl, but sometimes she's a little…b to the itchy when she's angry. And right now, she was obviously in b to the itchy mode.

I hadn't noticed it was raining outside as I had started writing in my journal, but Miku certainly had. She had faced the full forces of nature out there, gathering groceries. Poor, poor Miku. I cannot wish anymore hate on her.

Her hair was plastered to her face, framing it like a picture. But, it was really _quite_ wet and I didn't like it getting on the carpet. And she looked pretty scary. So I did the only thing I could at the time. I screamed.

After my ear-splitting scream (which I am proud of, thank you very much), Miku stared at me slack jawed. "Don't you every get tired of being annoying?" she wondered out loud. "'Cause you are…just sayin'."

"Don't you ever get tired of being a witch?" I, too, wondered out loud. "'Cause you are…_just sayin'_." I reply mockingly.

She glares at me for a while, and I do the same. Glare for glare. After a while, she gets tired and bored and wanders off somewhere to throw her bitchy pixie dust everywhere.

After a minute of staring at the spot where Miku had just been, I pick up the groceries that she had discarded on the ground. In her disheveled and bitchy state, she hadn't bothered to take off her wet shoes. I could hear them squeaking as she tracked mud and rain water onto the polished wooden floor. Whoop-de-_fucking_-doo.

I'm going to go now. Wait a second…I kind of just did a story in my head just now. Sweet. I'll go record all of this in my journal now. And maybe I'll go slap the shit out of Miku for messing up the beautiful and wonderful floor. Okay. Sounds like a good idea.

Ciao for nao,

xxGumi ^ 3 ^


	2. Day 2: I Hate My Life

Should I start this off with 'Dear Diary'? …Naw, that sounds too girly. How about 'Hey Journal!'? …Yeah, that doesn't tickle my fancy.

Well, whatever, I have something really important to tell you, journal!

…Wait I can't keep calling you 'journal'. That's like calling you an 'It'. That's a lil' mean, don't you think? I'll call you…Gertrud. Yeah! That sounds awesome. Gumi and Gertrud…I like that.

Anyway, back to my important topic. You ready? I bet you are.

…I didn't get accepted to the high school of my dreams.

.

Who cares? I…I won't see any cute Korean guys…sniff…no problem…and I'll be stuck with the idiots I call friends…sniff…no problem…

WHO AM I KIDDING? I wanna go to Crypton High School! They offer courses no other high school has! I'm upset! I'm angry! I'm annoyed! But, to make this even worse, MIKU FREAKING HATSUNE GOT ACCEPTED. ...YEAH, I KNOW RIGHT, GERTRUD?

You're a true friend, Gertrud, you know that? I wish all my friends were like you. You understand me like no one else does. (-': But you're an inanimate object…and I'm scribbling in your furiously and smiling and tearing up like an idiot. TRUE FRIEND, YOU ARE, GERTRUD. TRUE FRIEND.

'Kay, so, Miku got accepted. No problem…I have to admit, for a very Leeky Girl (haha, see what I did there? Ba dum tsss) she's very talented. She can sing, she can act, she can dance, and she can get good grades!

But I can do all of that too. So why not accept me? Was it because of those fights I've been in? …Most likely. That's only 'cause everyone acts so dumb. But, hey, I'm really a shy and quiet girl…I observe everyone around me and I have confirmed they are all stupid cu—

Stupid cubes. I meant, to say, stupid cubes. I'm cutting down on my cussing. Luka says I swear like a sailor. ; ^ ; I do not. Anymore.

TO MAKE IT EVEN WORSE, even LEN freaking KAGAMINE got into Crypton High School! _Why?_ Why do you hate me, cruel fate? I mean, sure, the kid can act all cool and calm and everything when he wants to, but when it comes to street smarts, he's completely idiotic!

Once, I caught him trying to reach for the banana cookies on top of the refrigerator while he stood on the counter. The counter_. I JUST FREAKING CLEANED THAT._ (If ya hadn't noticed, _I _do all the cleaning. Not Miku. Not Len. _Me._)

Of course, I got mad at him. Why? HE COULD'VE USED THE CHAIR THAT WAS APPROXIMATELY THREE FEET AWAY FROM HIM. I swear, why are all my friends and family members so stupid? ...I still love them anyway…_don't you go 'aww', Gertrud_! I'm warning you! I'm gonna rip this page right outta ya!

Grr…I can't do that. I need you when I need to talk to you. ..Don't smirk at me.

So, now, I have to retreat to the rotten high school I'm still attending. Vocaloid High School. Not as prestigious as Crypton, but it'll have to do. I mean, Vocaloid High has their own courtyard…that's pretty fancy, right? But then…Crypton has their own fountain IN their courtyard…

_SOB._

Ciao for now,

xxGumi TT_TT

~( o v O) b ~

(I'll be doing this bottom part thingy now, so I don't forget what I do in the past. 'Cause I'm fabulous. (; )

**Where am I**: Living Room. It's about 6:00 pm, when I first received the mail where I got DENIED from Crypton. They even bolded and underlined 'denied'…I WANNA DIE.

**Who am I with**: With you, Gertrud! 33 And Len whose breathing down my neck and trying to read my journal entries and gloating that he got into Crypton. Stupid cu—cube. I can't even cuss him out in my own journal! *sad lyfe*

**What I'm thinking**: Get the fuck off me, Len. (Len: You so meaaaaaannnnn! Wahhhhh! I HATE YOUUU! [Okay, maybe he didn't actually say that.]) Fuuuu…I just cussed. *slaps self* (Len: Stuuupid.) Why didn't I go to Crypton instead of Len and Miku? I'm better than both of them! *cries*


	3. Hey, Gertrud!

Dear Gertrud,

Wow, I have no idea where to start. I have a lot of stuff to tell you, that's for sure.

First off—I'll have to apologize first for not writing in you as often as I would've liked. )-: Seriously, one of my goals this year was to continuously keep you updated in my journal! I…I suck. It's okay, Gertrud, you can admit that. So, I sincerely apologize. You have no idea how I've missed you. It's just that…I found something called a life.

No, I'm not kidding, Gertrud.

Stop giving me that look.

I'm not joking.

…

Okay, I'm joking.

Who was I kidding?

A life?

HAHAHA.

Where can I download that?

...

ANYWAY, here's some awesome news I got. You know that dumb, weird, rich, totally famous, rich, Crypton School I was talking about? _Looks like I got in_.

_Hell yeah_.

How could you have doubt me, Gertrud?

I'm smart.

I'm funny.

I'm everything.

Right, Gertrud?

Right.

They were only accepting people that lived in their area first, before branching out into the area where students who actually GOT THE GOD DAMN REGISTRATION PAPER THAT WAS WAY TOO FAR AWAY at the Main Office of the District. Y'know what I'm talking about. I apologize for cussing. I do need to cut down on that.

Tell you what—the more I cuss, the more pages I'll write for you. I cussed once already, so I'll write another page after this one.

What?

Hell yeah is not a cuss word.

Silly, Gertrud.

Shut up.

I used 'hell yeah' before I established the rule. Shush your nonexistent mouth and listen to my stories.

SO. DKLJFKDASJFLKJDSAFKJDSAFDS. YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH. GOING TO CRYPTON ACADEMY WOOOOOOOP.

I literally just drew loops around this page to express my happiness because I'm too lazy to doodle right now. My hand is tired.

Since I'm so tired, I guess I'll take a rest first before writing on the next page.

See you later, Gertrud! :D

OH YEAH. And before I forget, here you go!

**Where am I**: My bed room. Lately, I've wanted to decorate. The green walls are getting a little too much, don't you think? I'm thinking about changing it to lime green. Yeah. And posting more posters of myself around. What? That's not conceited. I just love myself very much. That's very important. Don't worry, bby gurl, I still love you too. LOVEEEEE 3333

**Who am I with**: You, of course! And me, myself, and I. The four most awesomest people in the world.

**What am I thinking**: I need carrots now. Pls.

* * *

**Helloooooo, beautiful people!**

**Yes, I am back from a VERY long and unneeded hiatus. I sincerely apologize. So, here, take some of Gumi's awesome journal!**

**By the way, I've updated my profile so you can check out all my cool stuff. Alright? Alright. Please go check it out. It'd be nice if you did. pls. ;m;**

**You know what else I'll updating?**

**Guess.**

**_My other stories_.**

**AWW YEAH. Don't worryyyyy. I got thisss. I am not going to get distracted by hot Korean boys.**

**Oh, yeah, and I'll be updating with two more chapters to this(one is going to be a short about Gumi. Outside of her journal. And is probably going to be the next chapter), so please check back later on today! :D**


End file.
